Kisaragi Yumi
is a supporting main character of the [[Guardian Angels Of The Sky series|''Guardian Angels Of The Sky series]]. Yumi first debuted in ''Guardian Angels Of The Stars and is Itou Ami’s best friend, whom she has known since childhood. Yumi is the confident “my way” kind of person who prefers to approach life with her ideas rather than following what others would expect of her. She is generally friendly towards strangers but can appear rude and sometimes even cold as she doesn’t always agree with what others have to say. A few weeks prior Ami’s first transformation into the Guardian Angel of Dreams, Yumi disappeared without a trace, leaving her friend in great worries. As it later turned out, Yumi was assumed by Brek to be the right wielder of the night and thus was transformed into Onyx. After the Guardian Angels managed to defeat Onyx, Yumi got her old self back and from that moment on, she could finally live her own life again. Basic Information *'Full name:' Kisaragi, Yumi *'In Japanese:' 如月夕美 (きさらぎ ゆみ) *'Alias:' Onyx *'Nickname:' N/A *'Birthdate:' December 23rd *'Birthplace:' Toyama, Toyama (Japan) *'Zodiac:' Capricorn *'Height:' 1.64 m (5″5) *'Weight:' N/A *'Blood Type:' 0 Fears and Dreams What Yumi is afraid of has never been shown in the series. But it is likely that she has developed some kind of fear of anything supernatural ever since she has become Onyx. Yumi is a passionate dancer, who considers dancing to be a serious business. Though that doesn’t mean she doesn’t enjoy it. She has been dancing since her earliest childhood and it always has been her favorite free time activity. However, by now Yumi is thinking of dancing to be more than just something she likes to do. She wants to become a professional dancer, dance teacher, or something along the way. This is why she is practicing every day and even visits a dance studio as often as possible. Skills *'Athletic skills:' As mentioned above, Yumi is a skilled dancer, who works hard to use her passion in her future life. Other than that, none of Yumi’s athletic skills have been mentioned. *'Academic skills:' While Yumi’s academic skills have not been mentioned or revealed before, it can be assumed that she’s somewhere among the average, if not even slightly above average as she had almost no problems catching up with the class after turning back into her old self. History Yumi was born in Toyama but grew up in Hisakata, a town in Toyama Prefecture in Japan. Yumi’s parents moved to Hisakata when Yumi was still very young, which is why she can’t remember moving from Toyama to Hisakata. Based on her memory, Yumi and Ami have known each other since nursery school, if not even longer before that. The two have always stuck together and would always be there for each other, so when Ami’s family couldn’t afford sending their daughter to one of the private schools, Yumi managed to convince her parents to send her to the same middle school as Ami would go. After that, the two were sometimes separated by the curriculum as they ended up in different classes. Yet, they stayed to be best friends and usually always spent break together. In their final year in middle school, the two finally got in the same class again. But only a few months after school started, Yumi was approached by a stranger, who apparently has been watching her fighting for her opinion in an argument. And that’s pretty much all that Yumi remembers of said evening… which was the evening when Yumi disappeared. Physical Appearance Appearance Yumi has short, brown colored hair that doesn’t even reach down to her chin. She once used to have longer hair, but recently she just couldn’t stand having long hair and thus cut them short. She has blue colored eyes and is 1.64 m (5″5) tall. Clothing Style In terms of clothes, Yumi prefers to wear comfortable clothes over stylish or trendy clothes. She likes wearing baggy jeans and large shirts, though doesn’t hate wearing skirts either. What’s important for her is that the clothes are comfortable and that she can move in them very well. She might also from time to time buy and wear boy’s wear. Outfits While attending middle school, Yumi wore the official female school uniform of the Nishiyama Middle School. It consisted of a short-sleeved, purple colored shirt with a tie tied around the collar. The tie is purple colored and stays the color in each grade. The shirt displays the symbol of the school, a white wing, at the pocket on the left. She wore a black colored, pleated skirt with a purple trim, black/white sneakers as well as the uniform’s black stockings with purple trims. General Information Personality The probably best way of describing Yumi is by calling her a “cool tsundere”, which generally means that she acts rather cold towards others, though, unlike the casual “tsundere”, warms up rather fast and becomes friendlier very fast as well. Around people she knows and/or has accepted, Yumi is very supportive. But it can also happen that Yumi ends up not liking someone at all – even after only meeting them for the first time. Then, Yumi stays cold and distant and might even start an argument with them. If that happens, it is quite hard to get on the good side with Yumi, but it’s not impossible. It just takes some time. Additionally, Yumi likes to approach any challenges in life in her own way and doesn’t like being told by others of how she should do something, or how she should not do something. While being a person who likes being around people, she likes finding her own path and her own solutions to different problems. She is a confident and at some point, also very stubborn young girl. Relationships For all of her life, Yumi has lived in Hisakata with her family, her two loving parents, and with Ami, her best friend since childhood, as well as with Ami’s family. Due to growing up with Ami, Yumi has known the Itou family very well and even has been on first name basis with the parents until recently. After returning as Yumi - after having fought as Onyx for a while - and after what happened to the family, Yumi has started to refer to Ami’s father as “Mr. Itou” again. Etymology Kisaragi - is the traditional Japanese name of the month February and means either “like the moon” or “the rehabilitation of plants”.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kisaragi Yumi - Yumi is a Japanese female given name, whose meaning can be determined by judging the kanjis used, which are meaning “evening” and meaning “beauty”. Trivia *Among the main and supporting main characters, Yumi is the only character known to attend the high school division of the Nishiyama Institute. *Yumi could be represented by the pink rose, which means “trust” or “confidence” in the language of flowers. *Yumi's favorite dish is sushi. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters